


Of Bugs and Grass

by Flufferdoodle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, F/M, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufferdoodle/pseuds/Flufferdoodle
Summary: A collection of records of the developing relationship between childhood friends drifting through their lives.
Relationships: Gardenia/Aaron, Natane | Gardenia/Ryou | Aaron
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2
Collections: 2020 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	1. A Favorite Childhood Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasspan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasspan/gifts).



**_Gardenia requested this story be told every time Professor Carolina came around._ **

__ There are many stories that cover the origins of Pokémon, whether it be the beginning of the universe, with Arceus pulling together the embodiments of space and time, or the unloved sludge left in the gutter forming Grimer in search of a purpose. Each Pokémon has a story. Where did they first come from?

Take the humble flower in our little hometown. Floaroma. You would think the delicate roses and pansies would be content as simple plants; they spread joy and color just as they are, with everything they need where they’re planted. Water, sun, soil. Everything a plant could need or want.

So how did we find our first Cherrim? Where did she come from? What did she want that a life of a plant just couldn’t provide?

_ Children, please settle. Gardenia, don’t spoil the story for Aaron; I know you’ve heard it before. Hush. _

Now, where were we? Ah, yes. A cherry blossom, on that very old tree in the middle of the meadow. She was happy, blooming every spring for the Combee, the sun beating down on her petals every day. The Heracross would tumble on by, and every now and then a Skorupi would sneak under the brush in the hot summer nights.

Eventually, a Burmy took up residence on her branch. She listened, patiently, as he shared his thoughts on the Pokémon world, of his dreams of the future. He would be a Mothim, he said, and eventually grow wings and fly. He would see the world, see every nook and cranny, every beautiful sight there is to see.

The cherry blossom had so many questions. She had never known that there was more to the world than the sun and the rain, than the sweet breezes carrying the scent of honey and earth through the early spring air.

But she couldn’t ask, for plants cannot speak.

As the spring turned to summer, and the blossoms started to fade for the year, the Burmy evolved. Large, yellow spotted wings beat gently against the evening breeze.

He said his goodbyes to the fading flowers and was gone.

But the cherry blossom wasn’t ready yet. She never had the opportunity to ask if he would ever return, to ask if he would ever tell her of his adventures.

_ Gardenia, yes, I know. I know, dear. Please pipe down. _

Lost and lonely, the cherry blossom felt her petals start to detach from the tree, and her very plant soul shook with sorrow. It was then that the blessing came.

Arceus, origin of life, heard her desperate plea. Heard the cry of love and wonder, of the desire to see more. No longer content with the passing life in the simple meadow, this cherry blossom felt herself fall from the tree branch.

But her petals were not as they were before. No longer small nor fragile, the softness draped her cold body as she landed on the ground. In the dark night of the evening, she came to life. Mothim was nowhere to be seen.

Even as the sun rose, she could not find it within herself to do more than peer out at the morning scene.

It was beautiful from the ground. Her tree towered above her, the delicate grass pushed against her petals. Awe overtook her, and she cautiously made her way through this new wonderland.

She could not move fast, not without wings, but she made good pace. She sought out the legends she’d heard from her old friend, saw the snow and the mountains and the beach and the sea. Saw things she couldn’t comprehend.

But never did she see Mothim.

Eventually, she found herself at Lake Verity. She was happy with all she had seen, content with all she had done, but it felt like there was just one more thing left to do.

_ Do either of you know who resides at Lake Verity? That’s right, Gardenia. Mespirit. She represents emotion. _

Well, Mespirit found Cherrim, lost and wondering, and they talked at length about her humble beginnings and grand adventure.

“Maybe,” Mespirit told her, “you should put some thought into your feelings for Mothim. I think there’s more there than you realize.”

Cherrim pondered on this. It had been years since she had seen him. Could he still really be so important?

She thanked Mespirit on and found her way to Lake Acuity.

_ Aaron, you answer this one. Who resides there? Yes, Uxie. She oversees knowledge. _

Uxie found Cherrim’s tales fascinating, and they swapped their knowledge of all the wondrous things Cherrim saw.

“You have learned a lot,” Uxie told her, “far more than many who wander. I have noticed, though, that people tend to return home at the end of their journeys. Perhaps you could find Mothim there?”

Cherrim thought on this. It had been so long since she first left. She missed the Vespiquens humming around their hives and the Munchlax napping under her tree.

But still, the thought of going home scared her. She was so different now than the night she left. What if things had changed? What if  _ she _ had changed? What if it no longer felt like home?

“Perhaps, the last of our trio could give us the guidance you need,” Uxie told her, and Cherrim found her way to Lake Valor.

There waited Azelf, the last of the lake spirits. Azelf knew she would come, and was ready for her story.

Cherrim shared all her fears, all her worries of going home.

“What if he’s not there?” she asked at last.

“You will keep searching, will you not?” Azelf asked. “You’ve made it this far. You have the strength to keep going.”

Cherrim contemplated the spirit’s words.

“I will find him,” she said at last. “If he is not in Floaroma, I will retrace my steps. I will go back to the mountains and the beaches, to the islands and the forests. He must be somewhere.”

“I believe you,” Azelf told her.

The journey back to Floaroma was made long by her exhaustion, but the scent of honey and the buzz of Combee welcomed her warmly. It was the start of spring once more, but the branch she had spent her previous life on sat bare.

She climbed up and sat at the end, right where she used to, right next to where Burmy had told her all his stories.

The sun beat down on her petals, nostalgic and reassuring, and for the first time, she unfurled them to rest.

Tired and content, she fell asleep.

It was the beating of wings that woke her up in the afternoon, and when she opened her eyes, Mothim was there.

Both taken aback, it was Mothim who finally broke the silence.

“I wondered why my branch was empty,” he said at last. “I came home after traveling all of last summer, and nothing was left.”

Cherrim laughed. “Last summer? I was gone the whole year! I saw everything there was to see, just like you talked about.”

“Oh really? And what did you like most?”

She hummed as she considered. “Well, I’m not sure. The view from the mountains was certainly breathtaking, but the sea looked so vast and shone so brightly. The snow was beautiful but cold, and the forests kind but haunted.” She paused. “Why, what did you like? You were on a search to find the most beautiful place, weren’t you?”

Mothim nodded. “I was. But I think I found it here.”

_ Yes, Gardenia, I know this is your favorite story. Aaron, what did you think of it? Yes, I know it’s cheesy. Oh hush, you were on your toes waiting for the ending. I know you liked it too. _


	2. Some Letters Found Under Gardenia’s Bed

**_Left in a beat-up box, often crumpled. She might have sent some letters, but these never made the cut. Aaron might have even responded, but those would be in a different box. Possibly the one on her desk?_ **

Dear Aaron,

I hope you’re doing well. Floaroma has been much quieter with you gone. Budew and I have been tending to your mother’s store; she really misses you, you know. You’ve been gone for a year now, and I know that you want to go on this entire grand adventure, but we’re still here.

I hope you’re safe and seeing all the sights. Heracross must be thrilled. How strong is he now?

Budew and I have been training some, too. Your mother keeps saying that I ought to go on a journey as well, but I’m worried about leaving my mom for too long. Dad’s too busy to take care of her throughout the day. I’m at least able to be around in the mornings before I go to work, and your mom always lets me leave early if she calls.

I wish I could travel and see everything. Budew would really benefit from it.

Anyways, I guess I just miss having you around. It’s been kind of lonely. I don’t mean to suggest you should cut your adventure short. I just wish you would visit sometime. Your mom would really appreciate it, and I’d like to hear about all the Pokémon you’ve met!

Maybe we could travel one day, too. I’d really like to see Eterna Forest,  but I heard there’s ghost Pokémon there too so I’m kind of scared and I think it’d be fun to go together! I guess you’ve already seen everything, though. But it’d be new for me.

I’m really sorry about the things I said. I’ve been thinking about it, and I feel terrible. I just wish I could travel too, is all.

Again, I hope you’re well. We miss you.

Sincerely,

Gardenia

_ -line break- _

Dear Aaron,

My mom’s been getting a lot worse. Your mom said you have a cell phone now, and offered to let me call you through the shop phone, but I’m too much of a coward.

I just wish you were here. It’s been too long. Can you please visit sometime soon?  I just can’t do this alone anymore.

Hi Aaron,

Thank you for coming to the funeral. I’m sorry if I was a bit overbearing afterwards, but I really appreciate you being there. I’m sorry I never called. I should probably call now instead of writing this letter, shouldn’t I?

It’s just been so hard. I’m so glad you were there. I’m sorry that I didn’t thank you in person. There was just too much going on.

I hope you come back soon, and maybe we can spend some time on a lighter note.

Your mom has been incredible. She’s really taken me in and helped me get everything sorted out. And I finally got my dad to talk again today.

I miss my mom so much. It hurts, Aaron, and it gets so frustrating listening to all the pleasantries. I know she’s “in a better place,” but I just want her here. It’s so hard.

Your mom was kind to let me take so much time off work. I’m really trying to function again, but I think it’s still a long journey ahead.

I feel so bad. I didn’t even ask about your Pokémon when you were here. I was so absent-minded. I want to hear about your adventures. I want to hear something different than about this little town. Everything here reminds me of her.

Sincerely,

Gardenia

Hi Aaron,

Professor Carolina came back to visit again. I know I’m not much of a trainer, but she asked me to travel with her to the lakes. I think she just feels bad for me.

Budew’s a Roselia now, though. We’ve been working hard these past couple months. Anything to keep busy.

She has a lot of my mom’s old notes and research, and I’m hoping that maybe I can contribute to that and study the grass Pokémon around the lakes. Go on a journey of my own.

I told my dad, and he was supportive, but I think he’ll miss me. I’ll be sure to visit every spring.

I know you’re almost done with the gym circuit now. Maybe I can go cheer for you at the League!

Sincerely,

Gardenia


	3. Voicemails Left by Aaron

**_They talked quite a bit once the Pokémon League offered a good cell plan for traveling trainers, but they didn’t always get the timing right. Gardenia stopped writing shortly after they each got phones._ **

_ Hi Gardenia! I see you haven’t set up your voicemail message yet, haha! Uh, I won’t be too long. I know we just called yesterday. I’m challenging Crasher Wake tomorrow, and if you’re not too busy, it’d be really nice to talk to you beforehand! That’s all. Okay, bye! _

__

_ Hey, uh, it’s me again! I know it’s super late. I hope I didn’t wake you up by calling. I mean, I didn’t, because you didn’t answer, which is fine! I just saw a Cherrim. It made me think of that story when we were kids, you know? We battled it. Yanma took it down, but it was super strong! I hope you catch a Cherrim one day. I bet it’d be even tougher! _

__

_ Hey, sorry I missed your call earlier. You’re heading to Lake Acuity? Isn’t that the one up north? My bugs didn’t like it too much up there. I think you’d like this gym trainer I met, though. Candice? Yeah. I’ll be free tonight if you want to talk! _

__

_ Yanma just evolved!!!! Check your phone, I got it on video! Seriously! I’m so hyped! _

__

_ So I accidentally ended up with two Wurmple, and was wondering if you’d like one. Call me back ASAP. _

__

_ Okay, the Wurmples thankfully evolved into different things. I forgot they did that. Uh, but if you want a Wurmple, I can totally catch a third one. _

__

_ Hey, I just wanted to check in and see how things are going. Made it to Lake Acuity yet? I bet you would love the Snover. Call me back when you can. _

__

_ Heyyyyyy, hey. I’m at a party and-- hold on, wait, wait, Volkner’s saying something. I hope you can come to a party sometime!! _

__

_ Sorry for calling you drunk last night. Four times. But I appreciate you answering three of them. Sorry if I said anything dumb. _

__

_ I got an offer in Eterna. Call me ASAP. _

__

_ Hi, I just wanted to call ‘cause it’s been a while. How’s Roselia doing? Grotle looked pretty big too in the last picture you posted. Do you think he’ll evolve soon? Skorupi evolved, so I guess I’m not a pure bug-type trainer anymore, haha. _

__

_ Hey, how did you beat Maylene so easily? I barely scraped through, and I had a flying-type! _

__

_ Dude, I saw the article about your battle with Crasher Wake in the news the other day! You’re really sweeping the circuit, aren’t you? I mean, I know you don’t want to make a whole fuss about it, but that’s four leaders in four months. You are really moving. I’m so proud of you. When are you going to come challenge me? _

__

_ Uh, um. How’s the flower shop going? _

__

_ Hey, I know you’re busy, but I wanted to see if you wanted to go up to Snowpoint together. I think you could beat Candice. I know the gym circuit was never your final goal, but you’re so close. _

__

_ Hey, did you hear the news? I was going to call you before, but someone leaked the article a day early. _


	4. An Article in Sinnoh Trainers Today

**_It was leaked a day early, upsetting Aaron, who wanted to surprise Gardenia by sending it to her. A printed copy now hangs in the Floaroma flower shop._ **

In a shocking turn of events, Gym Leader Aaron of Eterna City has been offered a position on the Sinnoh Elite 4. He will be taking the position of Angela, the Dragon-Type master, and will be the first Bug-type Elite 4 member in the world. This goes against our prior predictions that Volkner or Candice would receive the position.

However, this is not undeserved by a long shot. Aaron first came out of the shadows during his league run, which he started almost a decade ago, sweeping gyms with one of the most underused types in the competitive battling rings. Coming from humble backgrounds in Floaroma Town, Aaron appeared to come out of nowhere. A true underdog, he has proven capable of overcoming seemingly any disadvantage. Even Flint and Roark, masters of advantaged types, tend to struggle with his signature poison strategies.

In an interview posted on our MewTube channel, he made the following comments on his promotion:

_ “This is a shock, right? A surprise for everyone. My Pokémon gave it their all at the last tournament. We wanted to rise up above the stigma against competitive bug types, we knew what we were up against, we pushed hard, and we came out in third place. That was incredible for us. Vespiquen, especially. That last Power Gem against Flint is what really pushed us through, right? It’s all their work, and I’m proud of them. I am humbled to be given such an honor, especially among so many other incredible trainers, but my Pokémon deserve to keep moving forward. I hope we can continue to show the world just how tough and beautiful Bug-types can be.” _

We offer our sincerest congratulations to Aaron and his team. He will officially take the new position on November 1 st , so if you would like to challenge Aaron one last time before he moves on to greater things, it’s time to hurry on over to Eterna!

Applications will be open to those who have completed the gym circuit and open on Monday. Please check our website for tips on applying, and the Sinnoh League Website for details.


	5. A Text Conversation

**_The day after the article was *officially* published._ **

**Aaron:** Hey i got u a flight to Snowpoint tmrrw. it’s on a staraptor is that okay

**Gardenia:** ????? i have work tomorrow why am i going to snowpoint

**Aaron:** u saw the news, right?

**Gardenia:** yeah, congrats. i was gonna text you but you beat me to it. i’m so proud of you!!! elite 4 is incredible. your pokemon have been working so hard! it’s incredible

**Aaron:** thanks! really wasn’t expecting it

**Gardenia:** yeah, because you can’t see how hard you work! you and your pokemon have been doing such a great job. you should come back to floaroma sometime so we can celebrate properly :) if you have time, of course

**Aaron:** we’ll see. but anyways, are you good flying to snowpoint tomorrow

**Gardenia:** why?

**Aaron:** i need you to take over the gym

**Gardenia:** eterna? i haven’t even completed the gym circuit, dude

**Aaron:** no you need to do it

**Aaron:** trust me i’ve thought about this for hourssss and you’re the best option

**Aaron:** i’ve met the other trainers. none of them are as good as you

**Gardenia:** i have a job

**Aaron:** you have my mom’s old job. you need your own job

**Gardenia:** so i take your old job instead? i don’t even know how to apply

**Aaron:** dw i’ll do the rest of the app for you. i just need you to beat candice and volkner asap

**Gardenia:** i don’t even know if i want your job

**Aaron:** you’ll love it. i promise. besides, roserade deserves a chance to battle again, doesn’t she? beating up the kids in floaroma has got to be getting old

**Gardenia:** i feel really rushed and i would really like to think about this

**Aaron:** ok. the staraptor’ll be there at like 10:00am

**Gardenia:** when’s the app due?

**Aaron:** uhhh next Friday i think? idk, i’ll handle all that. you just need to finish the circuit. and then i think there’ll be a tournament or something but you’ll win that easy

**Gardenia:** what’s the rest of the app?

**Aaron:** just writing about your journey and your pokemon and stuff

**Gardenia:** i can write about my own pokemon! >:(

**Aaron:** are you sure you have time? you need to beat two gym leaders by next friday lol

**Gardenia:** i don’t even want to read what your interpretation of my journey is, so yeah, i’ll make time

**Aaron:** sounds like someone’s more invested in applying to be the next eterna gym leader now

**Gardenia:** idk if i wanna be that close to a haunted forest

**Aaron:** i’ll give you a tour of the forest. i owe you one anyways. i promise it’s not that scary. also lots of grass-types. i even saw a turtwig the other day.

**Gardenia:** there’s ghosts

**Aaron:** you’re tougher than ghosts


	6. Transcript of "Sinnoh Sun" Interview

**_Published a week after Gardenia received the position of Eterna City Gym leader._ **

Kinsey:

Hello my little Sunners! It’s Kinsey here today with Gardenia, the new Eterna City Gym Leader! Gardenia, how are you doing today?

Gardenia:

Hi Kinsey, I’m doing good! It’s great to be here today.

Kinsey:

Right on! Now, you have quite the story I’ve heard. Just one month ago, you were working as a florist in Floaroma town, six gym badges down. Two weeks later, you’ve completed the gym circuit and are in the selection tournament for gym leader. What brought on such a rapid change?

Gardenia:

Well, I suppose I just missed battling, and I wanted the opportunity to work more with grass-types and start doing research again. Aaron suggested I do it, and the more I thought about it, the more I realized I wanted it, I suppose.

Kinsey:

Ah, Aaron! What a cutie, really! Do you and him have much background? You’re both from Floaroma, right?

Gardenia:

Haha, yes. We are. We went on different journeys, though.

Kinsey:

So… no romance? Oh, come on now! Don’t blush too much or our viewers will get ~ideas~

Gardenia:

No romance! No, don’t suggest that! We’re just good friends. We grew up together. He left on his journey three years before I did, and we didn’t even cross paths. I didn’t see him during my journey until he became gym leader!

Kinsey:

That must’ve been a touching reunion for both of you. How’d you feel when he took over as a member of the Elite 4?

Gardenia:

I was proud of him! He’s a great trainer, and his Pokémon are incredibly hard-working. He deserves to be there more than anyone I know.

Kinsey:

And I’m certain he’d say the same of you taking over his gym. So your Pokémon journey wasn’t even really focused on, well, training, was it?

Gardenia:

Actually, no. I worked with Professor Carolina on research at the lakes. I was just kind of a secretary for her, collecting resources and training with her for protection. I got to really get started on my own research on grass-types, too. It was a great experience. I enjoyed working with her.

Kinsey:

Professor Carolina is Cynthia’s grandmother, correct? Did you ever get to meet the champion?

Gardenia:

Yeah, a couple times! She’s an incredible researcher in addition to trainer. I never knew a family with such a passion for Sinnoh mythology!

Kinsey:

It’s an interesting subject, for sure! What’s your favorite Sinnoh myth?

Gardenia:

Ah, a possibly uncommon one. The story of how Cherrim became a Pokémon.

Kinsey:

I’m not sure I’ve heard it!

Gardenia:

Oh! It’s about a cherry blossom on a branch that falls in love with a Burmy. The Burmy tells her stories of the world outside, and after he evolves into a Mothim, the cherry blossom wants so badly to see everything for herself that she becomes a Pokémon.

Kinsey:

That sounds wonderful. Speaking of Cherrim, one took place front and center on your tournament team. She knocked out your last opponent – a Toxicroak! Would you like to talk about her some?

Gardenia:

Yes! Cherrim is one of my most trusted partners. She’s been with me since my mother died, actually, as a Cherubi. I think she was as bored as Torterra working in the flower shop. She’s tough as cookies and twice as cute. I think she’ll serve as a great lead for higher-level gym challengers.

Kinsey:

Wonderful! Well, I think that’s all the time we have for today. Thank you so much for sharing a piece of your story with us, and best of luck with Aaron.

Gardenia:

Uh, thanks, but what does that mea-


	7. Letters Found in Aaron’s Bedroom

**_She started sending them again after becoming gym leader, this time with a personal messenger Starly. Aaron likes them. They feel more real than texts and delivery is still pretty quick. Of course, they still text too._ **

Dear Aaron,

Eterna Forest is haunted. You cannot convince me otherwise. I put some boards up in front of the Old Chateau the other day, in broad daylight, and I could still sense things moving around in there. I just really don’t know what I’d do if there was a grass- and ghost- type. I don’t get why such a beautiful forest has to be ruined by such a creepy old building. Why couldn’t you have stayed to help me board it up?

Anyways, the process of hiring gym trainers has been fun! I also heard from Erika from Kanto. She had some pretty interesting advice that I’ll have to tell you about sometime. I’m not sure I entirely agree with her philosophies on running gyms, but it was nice to talk to another grass gym leader.

We’re completely redesigning everything. I liked some of the more interactive gyms I toured, and am setting up a huge flower patch in the middle with a clock in the middle. Challengers will have to battle each of the gym trainers by stepping on the clock hands and being shifted to different corners of the gym. Isn’t that cool? We’ve been working on the design for a while.

Until the renovations are done, I’m just battling challengers outside on the field. It gets the job done.

How is it out at the Pokémon League? Do you get to personalize your challenge room much?

I’m really looking forward to seeing you at the next big conference!

Your trusted,

Gardenia

Dear Aaron,

I really enjoyed last night. Sorry I haven’t answered my phone, I just have so much to think about. It was so good to see you again, though. Maybe we can get dinner sometime next week?

Your trusted,

Gardenia

Dear Aaron,

If Kinsey sends me another interview request, I will kill her. I enclosed a hat and some sunglasses. I’m looking at different clothes we can get to disguise ourselves a bit better when we’re out. I can’t believe the  _ Sun _ is posting so much gossip about us! We didn’t even do anything!

Even your mom called me. Please clear things up with her.

Actually, even CYNTHIA called me. Cynthia, champion of the Pokémon League, granddaughter to my former boss, called to ask if we were dating now. Don’t you two work in the same building? Go talk to her.

Your trusted,

Gardenia

Dear Aaron,

Your last letter makes me smile. I keep reading it over, again and again. I feel like a teenager. I miss you so much. Maybe we can sneak out to Undella Town this weekend. I would love to see you again soon.

Also, a challenger gave me this drawing. I have a print copy of the Cherrim and Mothim story in my office, and he asked to read it the last time he came. He’s quite the artist – I think he may actually get me in the next battle. Grotle barely squeezed out a victory on his last attempt.

Anyways, it’s a painting of Cherrim and Mothim laughing in the meadows. It makes me think of us a little bit.

See you soon.

Love,

Gardenia


	8. A Proposal Speech

**_Supposed to be private, but Aaron *did* ask Candice to take photos. And she might’ve recorded it, too._ **

Gardenia, I’ve known you as long as I’ve known myself. I remember running with you through the meadows, trying so hard to catch up with you and Budew as you climbed the trees. I remember being so frustrated, so mad that you seemed to always be so fast and clever, that you could always outwit me in all the games we played.

I remember listening to Professor Carolina’s stories with you, and how you memorized each word. You were enamored with the tales she shared, and could recite them with just as much vigor and passion. I see you today, retelling these stories and pulling the next generation of trainers into your love of Pokémon and their tales.

I remember hearing about your first journey outside Floaroma, about your time at each of the lakes. And I am so,  _ so _ thankful that we got to see each lake together, finally. And each visit, each night, I asked for the Lake Guardians’ blessings. Their blessings, to ask you this, today.

Gardenia, you are the light of my life. The most beautiful sight that I had to see. You are far too incredible, strong, intelligent, and beautiful than any woman I could have asked for.

It is my honor, my humbling honor, to ask you for your hand in marriage.

Gardenia, will you marry me?


End file.
